


Why Misha...

by Castiel_Angel2



Series: Emotions [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Angel2/pseuds/Castiel_Angel2
Summary: Jensen has had it with Misha....





	Why Misha...

Jensen waited for Misha and Jareds Panel to be over. Standing like a creepy stalker in the dark. His arms crossed over his chest, jaw clenched. When Misha walked back behind the curtain he saw Jensen and waved. Jensen started to walk towards him. " Hey man wh- " Jensens fist made contact with Misha. " Jensen what the fuck are you doing?" Jared yelled at him. The other cast members and staff that was still around come running. Jared stepped in front of Misha as he lunged at him again. Mark grabbed Jensen to hold him back. Rob and Rich came over to help Misha. He had blood coming from his nose and lip. Jensen fought against Mark " Let me go..." Mark held on tighter until Misha was gone. Jensen stopped struggling," I'm done, I'm done let me go." Mark let him go and Jensen turned and stared him down. Mark not even flinching or backing down, " Ackles you better choose your next action wisely..." Mark said with a bit of a growl. Jensen clenched his fist and walked off. Everybody let go of their breathe they didn't know they were holding. Mark looked at Jared. After a few seconds Jared nodded and followed Jensen. He heard whispers as he walked away.

He found Jensen sitting at the bar in the restaurant the hotel had. Jensen was there throwing back a shots. " Jensen what the hell man?" Jared sat down next to him. Nothing, no answer or acknowledgement at all.  
Jared grabbed Jensens arm. He threw back the shot he had in his hand and looked over at him. Jared look taken back by what he saw. Jensen had been crying, " Jen whats going on?" Jared said alittle softer. " Just drop it Jared, theres nothing to say." Jensen gave him a dirty look. " Ok man whatever, I'm going to my room. Just stay out of trouble." Jensen not once looked at him as he walked away. A couple of hours later Jensen stumbled into the elevator to head to his room. He started to regret drinking to much. That's just all he needed was for the wrong person to see him in his drunkin mess. He stumbled out into the hallway and tried to walk as straight as possible. When he finally made it to his door, and fumbled with trying to get his key card to work. " Dammit" he cursed under his breath. After another failed attempt, he hit the door with his palm. Just then the door opened and Misha was standing there. " You here to hit me again?"

Jensen groaned and pushed passed him." What are you doing in my room, and where are my stuff?" he asked looking around. Misha sighed and shut the door, " First of all this is my room" he said as he turned to see Jensen face down passed out. Shaking his head he grabbed his key card and left. Misha didn't want to deal with this right know. The next morning Jensen woke to a pounding headache. He groaned as he moved around. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Getting up off the bed took him a minute, the room wasn't his friend right now. He stubbed his toe on the a bag by the bathroom door. " where did this come from?" he flipped on the light and looked in the mirror. " fuck I look like shit." He bent down and turned the water on. He splashed his face a couple of times. Mean while Misha walked in, he sat down the coffee and food bag. He heard foot steps from behind him. " Misha was are you doing here? Whoa your face." He sat down on the bed. Misha threw the bag at him, " First of all this is my room." Misha leaned against the wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest. " Oh no thanks to you, you punched me in the fucking face. Thanks by the way." He said sarcastically. Jensen looked in the food bag and turned his nose up to it. " What was that for anyways?" Jensen wouldn't look at him. " Misha stop.." he said as he stared at the floor. " Why?" Misha pushed. " ok fine, you want to know why. Stop feeding them Destiel bullshit. Its not going to happen." Misha looked at him questioningly. " Ok wait. So your telling me, I got punched in the God damned face and bled over your insecurities?" Jensen stood up and walked over to Misha. " My insecurities? Right, thats so what it was." Jensen rolled his eyes and backed off. " Then what is it?" Misha yelled at him. Jensen rubbed his temples, Misha bent down and grabbed the bag at his feet. He dug around in it and pulled out a bottle. " What are you doing?" Jensen sighed. " Whats it look like asshole, i'm getting you asprin for you head ache." Misha threw the bottle at him. Jensen grabbed the coffee off the table and took a couple. 

The room was silent. Misha sat down in the chair next to him. Jensen was on the edge of the bed. " I just can't do it Misha, I don't want to. If the show made it cannon, I'm afraid of what could happen. I'm not ready for that. I know its acting, but your my friend." Jensen looked over at him. Misha tried to understand what he was saying. " So your saying that you could do it, if it wasn't me?" Misha questioned him. Jensen sighed, " If it was another actor , yes, possibly. But your you, and I don't know if I could stop when cut is yelled." Misha got this big ass grin on his face, " You like me, don't you?" Misha said teasingly. Jensen stood up and threw the bottle back at him. "Fuck you dude." Jensen walked over to the door and opened it to step out. But he stop when Misha said, " Apparently you want to." Jensen turned to him and replied, " You know you really are an Asshole." As we walked out he could hear Misha chuckled.


End file.
